Recently, with the increasing globalization of business, information is available on the Internet in many different languages. In many cases, the original information is provided in English and translated into other languages. In general, specialists perform the translation. Recently, the amount of provided information has increased steadily. Thus, the translation by specialists does not keep pace with the increase in the amount of provided information.
Information obtained by translating information in English into another language by machine translation, using a machine translation server, is increasingly provided to solve such a problem. However, the following problems exist in machine translation.
First, since software cannot infer the context, it is hard to select translated words suitable for the context. Second, since manual operation is necessary to check whether appropriate translated words are used, it takes much time to check increasing information, so that customers who need the information experience a decreased the level of satisfaction. Various techniques have been proposed for improving the efficiency of, for example, checking and correcting mistranslations that occur in machine translation.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-123234, a translated document obtained by translating each original document by machine translation is stored. At the same time, a corrected translated document obtained by correcting mistranslation included in the translated document is received from a user's terminal and stored. Then, when a request for a document has been received from a user's terminal, a specified original document and a corresponding corrected translated document are sent to the user's terminal.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-318202, a translated text in a second natural language that is translated from each original text in a first natural language and a reversely translated text in the first natural language that is translated from the translated text are displayed in association with the original text. Then, in response to a request from a user, a candidate translated word is selected from a list of candidate translated words in the second natural language corresponding to the morphemes of the original text, and the translated text and the reversely translated text are re-generated, using the selected translated word as the translated word of a corresponding one of the morphemes.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-276915, when a user has added an annotation corresponding to a desired edit method to each place to be edited in a translated text and fixed the annotation, the place of a target translated word to which each annotation is added is edited, following an edit method corresponding to the type of the annotation.
Techniques for improving the efficiency of, for example, detection and correction of mistranslation that occurs in machine translation have been provided, as described above. However, these techniques do not provide means for efficiently detecting words considered unsuitable as translated words in a specific field.